Pocas Palabras
by Aliashinigami
Summary: Con unos pensamientos llenos de amor, con una mirada llena de ilusion... "Heero...no sabes cuanto te amo" /Duo...no sabes cuanto te deseo/ Con eso en mente y con pocas palabras expresaran lo que sienten en el fondo de sus corazones...
1. Inalcanzable

**Ohayo!!! **

Aqui les traigo este nuevo fic de tan solo dos capitulos, jejejej hace dos años que lo escribi, fue uno de los primeros que lo hice...jejejje

Espero que les guste, ahora a disfrutar del fic!!! ^^

**DECLAIMER: LOS PERSONAEJES DE GUNFAM WING NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR.**

**La cancion es de RBD - Inalcanzable**

"Pensamientos Duo"

/Pensamientos Heero/

* * *

"**POCAS PALABRAS"**

_Cap 1- Inalcanzable_

"Te miro fijamente, hace tanto que no notaba lo verdaderamente guapo que eras…….siempre estas sentado escribiendo en tu laptop, callado, serio y frío…..a pesar de eso durante el tiempo que pasaba no se como me empezaste a gustar y mas adelante te empecé amar…….a veces eres un poco sereno conmigo y otras tan frío que me ignoras……quisiera saber que es lo que tanto estas pensando o que es lo que tanto haces en aquella computadora……

Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez,

Descifrando, tu silencio...

No te imaginas cuantas veces he soñado contigo desde que hemos estado juntos como amigos de cuarto…..quisiera que aquel sueño se haga realidad, que respondas a mi amor, a mis besos y caricias, pero cada vez que despierto de aquella ilusión todo es como siempre entre tu y yo……..

Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel,

Pero pierdo, en el intento

Siempre he tratado de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo por medio de mis sonrisa, mi cercanía, mi mirada y mis platicas……pero todo es en vano…..porque tu solo te fijas en ella, ni siquiera me haces caso un momento para que notes todo lo que mi corazón te puede transmitir y que con palabras no se pueden decir, que no solo quiero ser tu amigo, si no algo mas que la amistad que llevamos……..Yo haría lo que fuera con tal de que me enseñes esa sonrisa que solo a ella le das…….

Y por mas que busco darte amor,

Nunca te fijas en mi,

Si supieras que puedo morir por ti,

Por ti

Antes creía que con el tiempo algo mas que solo amistad llegaría, pero es imposible…….tu siempre me tomaras como un amigo en el que una vez te ayudo a luchar por la paz de esta tierra, alguien a quien solo le puedes decir "cállate" y lo hace, alguien en el que confías muy poco……alguien en el que le puedes decir ADIOS sin que te dañe……..A quien no le tomas importancia, cuando solo este te quiere demostrar todo el amor por ti…….Se que tarde o temprano mi pequeño resplandor acabara porque tu eres como aquel ángel que vuela rumbo a su destino mientras que yo soy un humano donde no tiene propio camino……un humano que intenta tomarte de la mano para que lo lleves contigo pero siempre será inalcanzable…….porque algún día tu te iras y yo me quedare en la soledad donde talvez ya no haya esperanzas……"

Inalcanzable como estrella,

Tan distante

Un amor que es imposible,

Invisible como el aire,

Eres tan inalcanzable,

Tan sublime como un ángel,

Un amor que es imposible,

Como un fuego que no arde,

Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable,

Inalcanzable...

* * *

/Termino mi escritura con un punto, jamás en la vida había hecho algo como esto sigo buscando respuesta de lo que es en verdad el amor…….te volteo a ver y noto que estas mas pensativo que nada………sonrió al saber que tu siempre has sido un poco distraído pero aun así sabes lo que haces…….noto que te estas poniendo triste y eso me recordó aquella vez que te encontré en la playa, ya noche…..mirando la luna como tu única luz……solo te mire no decidí moverme……….vi aquel desierto en el que siempre he notado en ti, pero que jamás le doy importancia……..en ese momento mi corazón me decía:"camina junto al el, dale el abrazo que necesita, no lo dejes en la oscuridad o morirá con lagrimas de soledad", mientras que mi cabeza me repetía:"déjalo, deja que este un momento solo para que se sienta mejor"………hice caso a lo que me decía mi cabeza y comencé a caminar rumbo mi departamento pero sin dejar de mirar a la persona que siempre a sido mi amigo……..mas tarde me entere que te habías peleado muy duro con la ser a la que siempre tratas como una hermana quien desde entonces no has vuelto a ver………..

Pervivo en la vereda de tu soledad,

Cuando alguien, te lástima,

Desde que llegaste a mi lado, he sentido que he logrado cambiar tanto en mi carácter como en mis sentimientos…….sabes no te imaginas que mi corazón se empezó abrir como una flor, varios semanas trate de saber que pasaba y entonces me di cuenta que yo en realidad me enamore de ti como jamás me lo imagine…….desde entonces he tratado tantas veces de demostrarte cuanto te amo y decirte que no hay persona que te lo demuestre como yo lo hago, pero hay a veces que siento que no me entiendes y eso me da miedo porque que tal si te lo digo directamente, tal vez tu te irías por no saber como reaccionar, me dejarías en la depresión y me abandonarías de nuevo en el abismo de frialdad que por fin pude abrir…….tengo bastante miedo y no sabes cuanto……

Que ganas de decirte que no hay nadie más

Que te ame, sin medida,

Dejo de mirarte y volteo de nuevo a ver mi lapto; recuerdo algo que debía olvidar hace mucho…….esa ves tu estabas escribiendo en tu diario…….lo dejaste porque escuchaste el sonido del teléfono, entonces me dio mucha curiosidad saber que es lo que siempre ponías en ese pequeña libreta……..abrí en donde con tus propias palabras decía: "es algo único estar cercas de esa persona, me siento diferente y lo admito pero solo es una pequeña atracción, porque yo en realidad ya tengo a mi amor que es la única persona que me entiende……."

En ese momento descifré que nunca serias para mi como yo lo desee una ves…..cerré tu pequeña libreta, ya no quería saber mas con ese pequeño párrafo me lo decía todo……camine hasta la puerta de la habitación y escuche un tremendo suspiro de parte de ti y luego dijiste: "en verdad yo también lo lamento espero que volvamos juntos……..(puso una cara muy feliz) ……..yo también te quiero mucho…….si igualmente Adiós…..(dijiste con vos suave)", colgaste y te quedaste un momento pensando, yo deje de mirarte y decidí acostarme en la cama, me sentía triste devastado…..sabia que ya con eso no tendría oportunidad, abrí mi laptop, comencé a escribir como tu lo hacías en ese diario y hasta ahora no he terminado…….yo haría lo que fuera con tal de que me des esa sonrisa muy especial que le das a la persona que amas……..

Como duele verte suspirar,

Porque no voy a ser feliz,

Si supieras que puedo morir por ti,

Por ti

Nunca había experimentado como una persona se siente al intentar tocar al ángel que amas, sabes todas las noches he intentado acariciar tus cabellos, tus mejillas, tus manos…..tus labios……pero al acercarme no solo me late el corazón sino también el alma y siento que eres como un diamante a quien no puedo tocar..….solo una vez lo hice pero eso jamás se volvió a repetir…….yo siempre te veo cuando estas distraído y al verte me doy cuanta de que jamás podré tenerte en mis brazos como tanto quiero…..pero lo que mas me duele es ver como tu te alejas mas como esa estrella que ahora aparece en el cielo…..../

Inalcanzable como estrella,

Tan distante

Un amor que es imposible,

Invisible como el aire,

Eres tan inalcanzable,

Tan sublime como un ángel,

Un amor que es imposible,

Como un fuego que no arde,

Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable,

Inalcanzable...

* * *

**CONTINUARA......**

_Algun Comentario *w*?_

_Espero que les haya gustado_

**AVISO: Sobre mi fic Bajo el Arbol de Los Recuerdos, se detendra por el momento ya que he tenido problemas con el, pero para todos lo que lo estan leyendo no se preocupen que lo continuare, tal vez tarde, pero lo hare hasta qe se arregle dicho problem. **

_Esto esto es todo nos vems_

_YAJU!!!!_**  
**


	2. Solo Tu y Yo

_OHAYO! RETOMANDO NUEVAMENTE EL FIC! JEJEJ HACE MUCHO QUE LO DEJE INCONCLUSO XDD PERO AHORA DEJO EL FINAL! DESPUES DE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO_

_**DECLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE GUNDAM WING, NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR.**_

**ACLARECIONES:** _LA CANCION DE SOLO TU Y YO ES COMPUESTA POR ALIASHINIGAMI, OSEA YO X3333. LA HISTORIA ORIGINALMENTE ERA UN ONESHOT, SIN EMBARGO CREO QUE FUE LO MEJOR DIVIDIRLO EN DOS, POR ESO CONTINUA SEGUIDO._

* * *

_/Pensamientos Heero/_

_"Pensamientos Duo"_

-Blablabla-

Sin pensamientos

* * *

_Cap 2 - Solo tu y yo..._

Hubo un silencio eterno en aquella habitación, en donde se encontraban los dos, mientras que la noche llegaba poco a poco…..

_"Heero…no sabes cuanto te amo"__  
__/Duo…no sabes cuanto te deseo/__  
_

La noche llego al fin pero en ese mismo instante las lágrimas silenciosas cayeron del rostro de Duo…  
Una mirada triste se mostró en el rostro de Heero…..

**Nuestra sombra de dolor es infinita,  
Nuestra tristeza es larga,  
Pero nuestro amor es eterno,  
Y el destino no lo podrá separar.**

Heero se paro y camino hacia Duo….  
Duo voltea con sus lagrimas aun cayendo y siente un fuerte abrazo de parte de Heero…..  
"Porque me abrazas"

**Caminare hasta ti,  
Y te abrazare en mi,  
Estaré junto a ti,  
Y no te soltare de mi.**

Siente como Heero esconde su cabeza en su hombro….pero algo mojado en su camisa hace que corresponda el abrazo…..  
_/No dejare que tu te desahogues solo, sino yo también lo haré contigo/__  
_

**…Solo contigo llorare,  
Solo contigo viviré,  
Y mis sentimientos mostrare….**

Los dos lloraron en silencio hasta que la habitación estaba en total oscuridad, se separaron, se miraron a los ojos…Heero con sus manos tomo el rostro del joven de ojos amatistas y choco su frente con la de Duo mientras que el joven posaba sus manos en el pecho del de ojos cobalto…

**Mi alma, mi vida,  
Y mi mundo,  
Solo serán tuyos…**

Heero cerro sus ojos seguidos de los de Duo….la brisa del poco aire que había entro por la ventana haciendo que los dos se quedaran así por un largo rato. El joven de ojos cobalto se separo y miro los hermosos ojos violetas; se acerco a Duo lentamente, uniendo sus labios con los del contrario sintiendo la suavidad de estos; tomo su mano y las entrelazo con la suya. Duo estaba confundido pero aun así correspondió aquel dulce beso…..

**Solo tu y yo  
besándonos con pasión  
si que nadie venga a interrumpirnos  
y pensando  
que será de nosotros  
en el Futuro**

Dejo de besar a Duo y este lo miro con un brillo que jamás había visto, con la sonrisa que siempre había soñado ver….el joven de ojos violetas se acerco a su oído…

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces…- le susurro. Heero lo miro con esa sonrisa que Duo había deseado ver durante mucho tiempo  
-…Al igual que tu me haces feliz…-respondió con voz serena  
Los dos se miraron a los ojos con alegría. El pequeño brillo de la cruz de plata de Duo hizo que Heero dirigiera su mirada en el objeto y la tomara en sus manos solo un momento…..

-Quédatela…-escucho la voz simpática de Duo

El ojicobalto volteo a verle, viendo su pequeña sonrisa; Duo se alzo las manos hasta su cuello y desabrocho la cadena que sujetaba la cruz de plata, se acerco a Heero, paso sus manos por su cuello hasta llegar a su espalda abrochando la cadena, se separo de él y sonrió aun mas al ver aquella cruz brillar con mas intensidad en Heero…

-Duo….-mira la cruz  
-Esto es solo para ti…-  
-Porque me la das…-lo miro a los ojos- si para ti es muy importante-  
-Porque yo….yo….-miro el suelo con las mejillas sonrojadas

**Dime si me amas,  
dime si me adoras,  
dime si me quieres,  
para yo jamás abandonarte.**

_/Dime Duo…..quiero saber si no estoy soñando, que correspondiste mi beso por una razón…Dime…..Dime…./__  
__"No se si pueda decirte"_

….Hubo un momento de silencio acompañado de una brisa de aire…

Los labios del castaño se movieron con lentitud mientras su mirada estaba posada en el suelo…  
Los ojos de Heero se abrieron totalmente al escuchar esas palabras….

**_*…Te amo….*_**

Un beso sello la boca del joven de ojos amatistas dejándolo sorprendido, Heero se separo de el y se acerco a su oído….

-yo…también…-para Duo escuchar esas palabras era una melodía tranquila en sus oídos

Los dos se miran a los ojos sonriendo, Duo se acostó mirando el techo  
_"Parece que todo es un sueño" _  
Se volteo dándole la espalda a Heero mirando la pared…pronto sintió una cobija y unas manos rodeándole la cintura…  
_/nunca vas a volver a dormir solo/_

**Sabes por que te amo  
Por tu sonrisa  
Por tu risa  
Por tu alegría  
Sabes por que te amo  
Porque a pesar de todo siempre estaré a tu lado**

Heero apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, Duo sintió la respiración de este, entonces sonrió y cerro los ojos dejando que el sueño viniera hacerse presente, el joven de ojos cobalto también cerro los ojos empezando a dormirse…..

_"Buenas noches mi soldado perfecto"__  
__/Buenas noches mi ángel negro/_

La luz de la luna iluminaba a la bella pareja dormida que soñaba con un amor que jamás terminaría y con aquella tranquilidad que al fin tenían.

**Solo tu y yo  
besándonos con pasión  
si que nadie venga a interrumpirnos  
y pensando  
que será de nosotros  
en el Futuro**


End file.
